


An Enquiry Concerning the Fictitiousness of Vampires

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: 19th century banter, F/M, Gentle Dom, Historical, Light Bondage, Period Accurate Dialogue, Sensation Play, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: There is a man who lives alone in an old house. For some reason, all the women have the town have convinced themselves that he is a vampire and keep daring each other to pay him a visit. One night, he finds that lady has broken into his house and is pondering the books in his study. He knows why she's there and he could inform that he is not a vampire, but he does so love to tease.
Relationships: M4F - Relationship





	An Enquiry Concerning the Fictitiousness of Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

[M4F] An Enquiry Concerning the Fictitiousness of Vampires [Victorian][Gentle Dom][19th Century Banter][Strangers to Lovers][Light Bondage][Teasing][Sensation Play][Historical][Period Accurate Dialogue]

Background: There is a man who lives alone in an old house. For some reason, all the women have the town have convinced themselves that he is a vampire and keep daring each other to pay him a visit. One night, he finds that lady has broken into his house and is pondering the books in his study. He knows why she's there and he could inform that he is not a vampire, but he does so love to tease. 

Setting Notes: This is Victorian England with a little poetic license. However, I think that any accent can work with this script.

Character Notes:  
The main character is playful and found of teasing. He is not actually mad at the listener for breaking into his study. He is amused. Up until the first line that reads 'pause', he is pretending to be a vampire. So, you may wish to switch tone after that point. But, of course, the character is yours to play with as you wish.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*slam*

And what do my wondering eyes see here? Surely not a woman in my study at such an hour. Tell me, did you not think to knock? Or did you simply think that you could slip by unnoticed? 

Mmhmm. Your mouth seems too startled to answer. But no matter. I already know it to be the latter. You may be foolish, but I doubt that you are ever so absentminded. Otherwise, your curiosity might have left you before it was too late. 

*sinister laugh* I am not one to advocate for forgetfulness. However, it would have greatly helped your circumstances. Were you a more negligent woman, you might not have sought answers that are well beyond both your integrity and your comprehension. 

And, were you a wiser woman, you might have had the sense not to disturb the peace of such a dangerous man. You foolish girl. Honestly, were I a creature of the night, what hope might there be for you? Surely, no one could escape a monster of such power. I could have you in my grasp before you face even turned that deathly shade of white. 

Yes, darling. I know the rumors. Although I am not garrulous by nature, my ears still serve me well. And, despite my appearance, I do occasionally entertain the afternoon sun. I might even find it pleasant if it were not the company.

As I am sure you know, whispers follow my footstep anytime I dare to leave the shadows. Young women nattering on about my unfortunate condition. They think that I do not notice, but you might have surmised that my senses are quite keen. 

No, darling. I know all that is said about my form. And your presence tonight does not surprise me. I suppose that is was only a matter of time before some imprudent young lady let her inquisitiveness lead her to this unfortunate end. 

Oh, the fear in your eyes. Have you any idea what I might like to do to you?

No, no. You shall be silent no more. I assure you that, though I have no doubts as to the vivacity of your imagination, my intentions will free from any hindrances should you not speak. And I promise that they will be far worse than your nightmares. So dear, tell my mind what you think it desires. 

(pause)

(laughing and unable to keep up the act anymore) No, darling. I am not after your blood. I am afraid that it is not much to my tastes. Although your naivety would be attractive to such unnaturalness, I am afraid that such proclivities are far beyond my character.

Honestly, you seem too many years for your mind to be so taken with such flights of fancy. You must know that such rumors are not founded on reason or reality, merely the idleness of innocent lips on a warm afternoon. 

(joking) Or would you rather examine my teeth? I believe that you will find them to be disappointingly common. As you might also find my countenance. I am only mortal, my dear. Both in spirit and in body. My flesh will one day rot just as yours will. And my souls longs not for darkness, merely the a quiet life of sequestration. 

Yes, I am speaking candidly. And do not let that woeful fascination of yours convince otherwise. Do consider the plausibility of such an omission. Were my words not true, then so would be false the words of all others. For, no one has ever seen such a monstrosity and surely you do not have the audacity to think that your beliefs might change the will of nature to suit your taste? 

Ah, your smile speaks for you. But do know that my words are only intended to convince and not to chastise. There is little harm in coveting what actualities cannot bring. Were the world not so dull, then stories would not be so rich. And then our minds would be so lacking in dragons, and fairies, and griffins. And would be all less the less joyful for it. 

So then, I take you to be a woman with a rather felicitous spirit to be drawn to such things more strongly than most. It is not wrong of to crave a touch of darkness, but you must mind that books can never extend beyond their pages. And you must take care *not* to wander into the homes of strangers. 

(amused) Oh, no need for reparations, miss. Were I truly bothered by the matter, then I would not have teased you. To that thought, I suppose that I might apologize for frightening you. However, I think that you might agree that you earned such trickery. You did enter without permission. 

Very well, shall we consider that debt settled?

Good. Then there shall be no lingering on the subject. 

Mhmm, I ought to ask you to leave now, but I am afraid your curiosity is infectious. Might you be willing to entertain a small query?

Thank you. I simply cannot help but wonder why you are lured by darkness? I remember your expression earlier. I know that you do not wish to suffer. So, what then are you seeking? 

(pause)

Ah, yes. Fear can be rather....tantazling. And you are far from the first to equate it to attraction. However, I believe the two to be distinct, although related. 

And there are those inquisitive eyes again. Careful, darling. I am tempted to show my meaning. But be warned, words are no longer sufficient to educate you. 

No, I promise that I shall do you no harm. Well, at least not the kind that can be seen. I simply wish to entertain you tonight. And the only way to truly know the difference between fear and attraction is to experience them....both in mind and in body. 

(laughing) I suppose that I could describe it in more detail, but with that wonderous imagination of yours, I doubt that you require such exactness. So, shall we play, darling? I would more than welcome a distraction from this tedious night. And I would be delighted to show you that titillation need not hide in the shadows. 

(pause)

Ah, perhaps the first wise choice you have made this evening. Or perhaps, the most foolish one? Mhmm. We shall see. 

Come, take my arm dear, and I will lead you to my chambers. (teasing) Although I would advise to prepare yourself, the room holds no coffins.

(pause and optional footsteps)

Here we are. I am sure that, to your romantic eyes, it looks entirely unextraordinary. However, I assure you that one can find greatness through many senses. Personally, I prefer touch-for skin can feel what the eyes so often hide. For instance, how might you know the coarseness of my lips unless you have tasted them? 

*kiss*

And how might I know the tenderness of your neck unless I kissed it?

*kiss*

And how might we know the softness of each other's bodies unless we have felt it?

*kiss*

Oh, your mouth will not be enough for the last. We cannot truly touch each other until we have undressed. And do make haste with those corset strings, darling. My eyes are eager as well. 

Yes, I promise that you shall have my body in kind. But turn your head. Your eyes must wait if they are to enjoy me fully. The anticipation will make them hungry. 

Good girl. And no peaking. You have already defied me once tonight. 

(pause)

Are you undressed, darling? 

Very good. Then you may face me. Take in as much as you would like as I shall in turn. 

*sigh*

I cannot help but wonder why your mind is so often preoccupied with monsters. Your form is so uncommonly beautiful that you need not seek fantasy elsewhere. 

*kiss*

And that smile tells me that you are equally delighted with mine. (teasing) Well, your eyes have had their feast. It is time for you to close them.

Yes, you must. Darling, I assure you that your body will be welcome for it. It will know my touch in ever more detail should your eyes not deny it the revelation. 

Good girl. Take care not to open them. Feel what you can no longer see. I want you to truly know the warmth of my arms. I want your skin to prickle under my fingertips. I want your body to understand what your sight cannot-the delicate power of my touch. 

*kiss*

Do you feel it, darling? Do you feel the palms of my hands on your bosom? 

*moan*

Making your nipples tender and supple? 

Do you feel the waves of my breath on your neck as I whisper? Do you want me to kiss it again?

*kiss*

Mhmm. Good girl.

Do you feel my hands running down to your waist-pulling you close and gripping you tightly? Mhm? Does it please you? 

*kiss*

Yes, you may touch me if you like. I do enjoy your fingers running down my back. 

Mhmmm. Thank you, dear. 

*sigh*

Good girl. You may keep your pace. However, I believe that my hands might wish to travel a little lower. 

Tell me, can you feel them tickling your navel?

*kiss*

Oh, darling. I can see you shiver. Without your sight to guide you, your body truly know what it longs for. 

Such a good girl. 

Hmmm. Perhaps, I shall slide my hand a little further. After all, I do wish to understand how much you might crave me. 

*kiss*

Mhmm. You are already quick darling. (teasing) I suppose that your cunt must desire what your eyes can no longer have. 

Well, I shall please it. For, you cannot realize the wonders of my fingers....until their touch makes you weep. 

Mhmm. Good, darling. Keep those eyes closed. Your wet little cunt will tell you all that you need to know. Oh, please let it cry for me. 

*kiss*

Oh, you wonderous woman. Oh, how you bend to my touch. 

*moan*

Mhmm. Do you need me, darling? 

*sigh*

Still so quiet. Well, I think that your throbbing loins might give an answer. I would advise you to listen to them as they have already tasted me. 

(whispers) Tell me what you want. 

(pause)

Mmhmm, such vulgarity from such a lady. Ah, do not be embarassed. I rather admire such bluntness. If the mouth never speaks, then the heart shall never be satisfied. And I should hate to leave you longing tonight. 

*kiss*

Open your eyes and lie down on the bed, dear. And remember that you must obey my every word. Otherwise, you will only rob yourself of what you most desperately crave. Understood?

*kiss*

Good girl. Now, raise your arms over your head. I believe that your fingers have indulged enough as well. So, hold still while I bind them with my scarf. 

Shh. I shall honor no objections, dear. While you have been delightfully acquiescent, I cannot yet trust you to keep your hands docile. You are still unpracticed in this art and I assure you that the temptation will be extraordinary. 

*kiss*

(stern) Now, let me bind your wrists. Any protest will only earn you a scarf over your eyes as well. 

(amused) Wise decision. Rememer to keep still. 

*kiss*

Good girl. The knot is set. You may pull to feel if it is tight.

(pause) 

Yes, it looks satisfactory enough. Very well dear, are you prepared to give me control? I know that such a request may frighten you. However, if it still excitement you seek, please allow me the honor of surprising that delicious body of yours. I cannot promise that I will be a gentleman, but I can promise that I will delight you. 

Oh darling, please heed my request. 

Mhmm. Thank you, dear. Now, close your eyes again. I want you to feel more strongly than words can know. 

*kiss*

Did you miss the taste of my lips, darling? I promise that they missed yours. 

*kissing*

Mhmm, there. I do believe that I have well sent to your mouth. And, perhaps, I have neglected some of your other features. I wonder....is your bosom still pert? It has been a while since I've attended to it. And, of course, my fingers can never know it as well as my tongue. 

*kissing*

(teasing) Can you feel your nipples growing rigid, darling? Do you long to touch them? To please them as I do? 

*kiss*

Or do you believe your touch incomparable to mine? Do you trust my tongue to satisfy you? Mhmm? Do you trust it to give you what you so desperately crave?

(pause)

Mhmm, well then, if it so pleases you, I shall have to move my mouth a little lower. I do so long to taste your quickness. Mhmm. I want to feel your eagerness dripping onto my tongue. 

*wet sounds*

Mhmmm, keep still, darling. I want you to taste the tenderness of my lips. I want you to know my tongue as you have never known any others. As painful as the first touch might seem, I promise that pleasure always follows. 

*wet sounds*

Good girl. Obey me. Heed my words and obey my tongue. I assure you that you are close, dear. Soon you will know my reasons for tempting you. 

*wet sounds*

Feel the pleasure, darling. Let it overtake you. Let it run through your entire body. 

*wet sounds*

Oh, you wondrous women. You exceptionally wondrous women. Oh darling, how I delight in seeing you like this. So controlled by my touch. 

*sigh*

Good girl. Just that way. Let the tension leave you. 

*kiss*

And there you are, darling. I hope you consider that an adequate demonstration of the power of attraction. I believe I will leave it to you to decide whether you ought to consider it distinct from fear. However, I do hope that I have pleased you.

(pause) 

(teasing) My cock? Oh, well, we shall have to save that for another night. I do not believe that you have quite earned the privilege just yet. 

*kiss*

However, should you crave another demonstration, you know where to find me. Although, do knock next time. I would prefer not to have any more windows broken. 

Mhmm. Best dress now, darling. After all, it is only a matter of time before your family notices your absence and I should hate to disappointed a mob armed with stakes and garlic. 

Oh, no need to put an end to such rumors. If you come back to my arms tomorrow, I doubt that I should ever want for another's company.


End file.
